


Movie Marathon

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: “Goodnight boys. And remember, Isaac, Scott’s bed is large enough for two werewolves.”





	Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Oof more fluff

It was late. Melissa had yet to return from the hospital, another graveyard shift that had been dumped on her after some other nurse found themselves miraculously otherwise occupied by a variety of different scenarios. Scott knew how tired his mom was, the woman coming home with bags under her eyes large enough to be sold in a goddamn luxury store. So he had decided that that night he would stay awake to greet her, maybe draw her a bath or just help guide her to bed so she didn’t have to stumble up the stairs alone. Originally, he had planned to be staying up alone, assuming Isaac would be otherwise occupied by the sleep he loved so much. That was why, when the tall blonde plopped down on the couch next to him he was surprised to say the least.   
“Dude, you don’t have to stay awake with me, I know you love sleep.”  
“Man, and miss the Star Wars marathon Stiles is making you watch, no way.” Isaac laughed as Scott looked warily at the stack of DVDs that Stiles had forced the alpha to take.   
“Plus dude, I love your mom so… win win.”  
Scott smiled at the beta before popping the first movie into the DVD player and mumbling how Stiles better be right about these movies being good or else he’d kick his ass (something Isaac very much doubted considering Stiles’ boyfriend would gladly murder Scott for so much as breathing on Stiles the wrong way). Scott dropped back down onto the couch, threats forgotten as the opening music began to play. 

“Okay so Luke is dating Han Solo right?” Scott looked at Isaac for confirmation, instead being greeted with laughter from the other teen.   
“No Luke is currently trying to get it up for Leia”  
“But it’s so obvious Luke has the hots for Han. It’s painfully obvious. Even Chewbacca knows and he’s some sort of fucking perma-furry!”  
At that Isaac burst out laughing, almost choking on the popcorn he had been eating as he watched the movie.   
“I don’t see what’s so funny about that Isaac. It’s the truth”  
Scott continued to pout as Isaac’s laughter got louder, before he burst out laughing as well, pausing the movie because he couldn’t see through the tears in his eyes. 

As the stack of movies they had yet to watch grew smaller, so did the space between the two boys. They had started out on opposite sides of the couch, but now as the movie marathon progressed, Isaac was inching closer to the alpha, and by the time Darth Vader had revealed his paternal status-a twist that had caused Scott to boo and throw popcorn at the screen talking about how predictable it was-Isaac was resting his head on Scott’s shoulder. The shorter boy had his arm wrapped around Isaac, and it felt so natural that neither boy took it upon themselves to move away. Soon, however, Isaac was asleep, head resting on Scott’s, the alpha having shifted so that his head was on the beta’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for both boys to fall asleep together, arms wrapped up as the Star Wars theme played on in the background. 

Melissa didn’t make it home until 2:00 in the morning, gently opening the door so as not to cause the hideous shrieks it was known for. As she dropped her keys on the designated hook she expected to be greeted by a silent house. What she wasn’t expecting was for the tv to be on, or for the two werewolves inhabiting her house to be asleep together on the couch.   
“Boys! Wake up!”  
Immediately Scott and Isaac started, the latter falling off the couch, leaping up in anticipation of attack only to be met by the smirking face of Melissa McCall.   
“Hey Mom,” Scott said awkwardly, shuffling away from Isaac a bit, “we were just waiting up for you, we wanted to greet you when you got home.”  
“Anything else you’d like to tell me while we’re down here?” The mother asked, eyebrows raised.   
“Wha-what no we, it’s not, we…” Scott spluttered indignantly, trying to control the blush rising on his cheeks. Upon hearing the adamant refusal (and what he took to be disgust) coming from the blushing boy, Isaac let out a short whine. He looked at Scott sadly, the alpha immediately moving to comfort the other, grabbing his hand, before blushing more fiercely at the knowing look his mom gave him.   
“Goodnight boys. And remember, Isaac, Scott’s bed is large enough for two werewolves.”


End file.
